familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Phlox/TBD
Welcome back! I hope you can give us an hour a week at least. Progress "Investigate if anyone has bothered with editing messages or fiddling with the semantic templates" - yes (e.g. "Message on picture page refers to refreshing by pressing a sensor update on the "Tree" page" - that message was wrong on more than just the picture page before, and we are capable of dealing with the messages; and some fiddling with the templates has been done by three or four of us). But we can't find how to create a sensor page using the form (with that red-brown button that should do it but does nothing) before there is a subpage (after which the former button becomes a docile link). Nor how to get the right URL - using special:formedit instead of the superseded "EditData" etc - when we hit "Edit facts" on a child box. (I think I found and fixed the one on the infobox). The data destruction by any browser except Firefox is real. I tried it at my daughter's place. She has only IE. AAAARGH! You can probably get a good grip on where our problems are by reading the forum (in Help desk and Watercooler) Forum:Where is tech support? - here, looking at our problem forms(starting at about April 1 if you want to save time and/or have already skimmed it). Some other necessary work-arounds have been mentioned on separate forums or on the "Help: Creating articles" page (linked on sidebar). Kind regards to you and the family. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Adding children with lots of data "***Solution1: Suggest to users in a help file to make the notations in text. (Objection: No one will read?)" (That's the easy way unless some programmer with lots of time can create the "interim" form mentioned in Solution 2). The help file can then suggest that they post a help desk item and enlist a keen helper to create the child pages. Much as I did with Marianne Dillow's pages and have done with others' pages. When I finish, I move the child box to just above the manual box, and readers can see extra detail in the manually-entered list, e.g. on Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674). Those individual children's pages would be even more worthwhile if the child box that lists them all could be expanded by one column to show spouses of the children, which is a very common data item shown in lists of children, e,g, http://home.fuse.net/jerry.johnson/FamilyHistory/AmisAncestors2.HTM - scroll down one screen depth to see a couple. The child box should be able to accommodate spouses with a little squeeze and more wordwrap; maybe even with marriage dates but that can probably wait! It would be good if it didn't necessarily go any wider, because it usually fits beside the lower part of the infobox rather than leaving lots of white space (beside a long infobox), which a ToC seldom fills. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Now specifically mentioned. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC)